ryansprettycurefanseriesemporiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
This Wiki is designed to instill a sense of openness among Pretty Cure fans. Three Strikes Policy Unless otherwise noted, all offenses fall under a "three strikes" policy; what's different about this one is that all three strikes have to be for breaking the same rule before a year-long ban can take place. As a Grandfather Clause, only someone who has written or is developing at least one Curefic will be unbanned if they've already been banned at the time I posted the first draft of these rules, provided that they didn't rack up three strikes for the same offense. Other than that, all rules will be applied consistently unless otherwise noted. Civility The civil war that recently went on between Curefic authors happened because of a major clash that led to completely assholish and uncivil language (including, but not limited to, profanity) being traded by both sides, and I don't intend for this shit to happen here, so if you wish to have fun here, maintain civility at all times. That means no name-calling, no trolling, and no calling your fellow Curefic author a c**t. (I asterisked out the word because of my own personal aversion to the word; you will only find the word in very few of my works as another result of said aversion.) Also, if you're writing a story and you're thinking of including another author in it (which, by the way, is NOT recommended), be VERY CAREFUL about the portrayal, lest you offend the author in question. Anonymous violators are automatically blocked for a minimum of one year. Content It's OK to use R-level language as long as you don't abuse it. What constitutes abuse of R-level profanity varies depending on the situation. However, you are automatically out of here if you violate this Wiki's zero-tolerance policy on Rule 34 and sexual content. It's a zero-tolerance policy because most Cures, if not all of them, are junior high school age or high school age. And then there are a few Cures (including Ako Izumi from Suite Pretty Cure) who are younger than junior high school age. I don't give a damn how old other characters are, absolutely nobody can have sex in a Curefic, and if I catch you writing steamy scenes, it's one-and-done for you! As for ethnic slurs, they are not OK, and even if you belong in the group to whom the slur refers, using it in your stories is not recommended. The following note goes for anyone: if you include an ethnic slur in your stories (including the narration), be sure to note (in any way, shape or form) somewhere in-story (again, including the narration) that such a word isn't nice to use, so as to minimize the risk of being tagged as racist. That said, it's one thing to simply call someone racist and leave it at that if the language used in a story is insensitive to your ethnicity, but when you call someone a racist douchewaffle for pretty much the same reason, it's a violation of the civility policy, and the "three strikes" policy will apply as such. Originality and Unauthorized Adaptations While plagiarism is not recommended, neither is calling people out on it (no matter how accurate your claims are), particularly in the most obnoxious and/or pressurizing ways possible. The most recommended term would be "unauthorized adaptation"; as for other terminology, "ripoff" is just pushing it, and "plagiarism", which is the gravest insult to one's storytelling, creativity, and ability to write (and in some cases has actually slowed them down as far as writing stories, original or unoriginal, is concerned), is right out, to say nothing of how many more fights and inflated egos such accusatory uses of the word have been known to create; fighting is against the aforementioned civility policy and will result in an automatic month-long ban for any user if said user's accusatory use of the word "plagiarism" is deemed to have started any fight (and yes, I will review all the evidence carefully in relation to the kerfluffle). That said, only use the term "plagiarism" if three quarters of the elements from the offender's story are similar to a single story you wrote, and only the one who was plagiarized can technically bring up a plagiarism complaint; it is not recommended that you accuse anyone else of plagiarism out of turn. As for references, there can never be too many of them; questioning this policy will result in either a warning or an automatic week-long ban, both applicable to the aforementioned "three strikes" policy, depending on the situation; if the questioning is justified to an acceptable degree, action will be taken to convince the party using questionable references to try to remove or alter said references, action which will vary on a case-by-case basis. Parodies, defined as works that use a prior work to create a new one that (at least in part) provides commentary on that work and/or other works by the creator of that work, are also acceptable. Spam and vandalism Different levels of spam will draw different levels of discipline; for example, spamming small phrases will net you a warning applicable to the "three strikes" policy, replacing pages with spam is liable to draw a month-long ban applicable to the same "three strikes" policy, and outright trashing the Wiki with spam means one-and-done; there's also a zero-tolerance policy against high numbers of spam pages. Regular, non-spam vandalism offenses will net a month-long ban for a third offense; this will be the only type of offense in which a third strike results in a more lenient punishment. Starting on July 1, 2012, any and all vandalism to a page that completely alters its content will draw an automatic one-month ban for registered users. Anonymous violators are automatically blocked for a minimum of one year. Banning and blocking I'm all for tough love, but at the same time I'm pretty merciful, so consider any ban, even an infinite ban for violating a zero-tolerance policy, as a timeout that'll give you plenty of time to reflect on your actions; you can email me, and if you're serious about reconciliation, we'll talk about reversing your ban.